Love Letter Lunacy
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: Feliciano's too shy to tell Ludwig how he feels, so he leaves it up to his older brother, Lovino, to place an anonymous love letter in Ludwig's shoe locker. What happens when Lovino shoves it into the wrong locker? Spamano shonen-ai/GerIta shonen-ai.


"Ludwig" this. "Ludwig" that.

Lovino was so sick of hearing about Ludwig.

_Who_ was Ludwig?

Ludwig Beilschmidt was a senior who Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano, had the most obvious crush on. He talked about Ludwig like he breathed, every second of the day.

One day, Lovino was just so fed up.

"_Feliciano_! Just fucking _tell_ the guy! I am so _sick _of hearing about Ludwig! If you don't tell that dirty potato eating bastard how you feel, I will put my foot so far up your ass, your nuts will pop out of your God-damned, pasta-swallowing esophagus!" Lovino screamed, effectively shutting his brother up.

Feliciano hung his head. "I don't know how...I can't just go up to Ludwig and say 'hey, I like you'!"

"Why the fuck not? You say every-fucking-thing else! You're sure quick to open your mouth whenever you want to snitch on me to Nonno!" Lovino cried.

"Well, what do I do?"

"Write him a damn letter or something!" Lovino screamed, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's it! Fratello's a genius! I'll write him a letter! But, I don't want him to know it's from me..." Lovino clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Then what's the point of writing it, Feliciano?"

"I'm scared. What if he knows, and he won't say anything because he doesn't like me?" Feliciano asked, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Feliciano, just write the letter. You'll never know how he feels unless you tell him. Just _tell him_. Tell him, Feliciano, so you can stop talking my ear off about him!" Lovino said, shaking his brother by the shoulders.

"Well, what do _you_ do when you like a guy, Fratello?" Feliciano asked.

"I just tell him! Fuck do you mean 'what do I do'?"

"Well, have you told Antonio?"

"Told that bastard _what_?"

"That you like him? Or at least told him that you know that he likes you?"

"I don't like that bastard! He's a pervert! He hangs out with Gilbert! The potato bastard's brother!"

"I know who Gil is, Fratello..." Feliciano answered.

"They're perverts! _All_ of them! Why would I like that tomato loving bastard?" Lovino screamed, blushing wildly.

"You sure seem defensive about it, Fratello..."

"_I'm not defensive!_" Lovino groaned. "_Whatever_! _Fuck you_! I'm going to bed!"

"Oh, Fratello?"

"What _now_?" Lovino growled.

"If I write the letter, can you put it in Ludwig's locker for me?" Feliciano asked sweetly.

"Fine, I'll do it. God."

"_Grazie, Fratello! Buona notte!_" Feliciano cried happily.

"_Buona notte..._"

* * *

><p>Come morning, Feliciano was nervously handing his brother an envelope.<p>

"Don't put it in his locker until he leaves, okay?"

"Okay! Shit!"

Feliciano rushed off to class, leaving his brother to handle the situation at hand. He watched Ludwig close his locker, then turn and leave, waving at him as he passed.

"Hey, Lovino."

"Hey, Ludwig..." Lovino replied nervously.

Once he was gone, Lovino hurried, placing the note on top of his shoes. _"So he won't see this until free period, given he decides to go outside. That Feliciano, does my idiot brother even think?"_ He rushed off to beat the late bell.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Tonio! Come on and play some soccer with us!"<em>

"Sure! Lemme just go put my shoes on!" Antonio opened his locker, an envelope flitting out and landing on the floor.

"Oh? What's this?" He sat down, putting his shoes on. He then ripped open the envelope, reading the note inside.

_"A love letter! Is it from Lovi?"_ He read further. _"Aw, it doesn't say. Well, I assume, since only Lovi knows where my shoe locker is, that this letter is from him. Oh! I knew he liked me too!"_

_"Tonio!"_

"Ah! Coming!" Antonio shoved the note into his pocket, deciding to ask Lovino later.

* * *

><p>"H-hi, Ludwig..." Feliciano said, smiling at the German. Ludwig waved his hand, inviting Feliciano to sit with him. Feliciano cast his eyes to his brother, Lovino shrugging and waving his hand flippantly. He jumped up, joining Ludwig at his table.<p>

_"I hope this letter shit works out well for him. I don't want to have to go through this again."_

* * *

><p>Lovino waited for Feliciano to get out of class, turning angrily when Feliciano came out, pouting.<p>

"What's the matter?"

"Ludwig didn't say anything about the letter...I don't think he likes me..."

"Maybe he wants to talk to you alone about it. There _are_ a lot of people here." Lovino said.

"I hope you're right."

"Lovi?"

"Look, Fratello...it's _Antonio_~!" Feliciano teased, elbowing his brother in the ribs. Lovino nudged back.

"So the fuck what?"

"Lovi, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Oooh~!"

"Shut up, Feliciano! Meet me outside!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, what the hell do you want?" Lovino asked, leaing against a wall.<p>

"I got this letter from you, Lovi!" Antonio cried, holding it up. "And it's okay! I love you too!"

"What? You delusional fuck! I didn't write you a letter!"

"Sure you did! You left it in my shoe locker!"

Lovino snatched the letter and read it. It was _really_ familiar. _Too_ familiar. Lovino grimaced.

"Oh, God! I fucked up!"

"No, you didn't, Lovi! Didn't I just say that I loved you too?" Antonio asked.

"No, no! You don't get it! This letter wasn't meant for_ you_!" Lovino cried.

"_Que_? You wrote a love letter for another man?" Antonio put his hands on his hips. "Who is he? I must meet the rival for my affection!"

"Get your head out of the clouds and _listen to me_, you tomato loving shit skid! My brother wrote this note for Ludwig! I was given the responisibility to deliver this letter to the potato bastard via his locker! I fucked up and put it in _your_ locker!" Lovino screamed.

"So, you mean..."

"I really didn't write you a letter. Sorry I got your hopes up. I just have to find some way to get this to Ludwig before my brother tries to hang himself because he thinks Ludwig doesn't like him."

"Tell you what, Lovi. In exchange for helping you get your brother and Ludwig together successfully, you have to agree to be my boyfriend." Antonio said.

"When _Hell_ freezes over!" Lovino screamed, shoving the letter into his jacket pocket.

"Oh...well...I guess you'd rather disappoint your brother then..." Lovino groaned, pulling his hair.

"Fine! I'll do it! Only because my Fratellino needs help!"

"Good. Give me the note. Ludwig's on the soccer field, so I'll give him the letter and tell him to wait at the gym tomorrow. You tell Feliciano that Ludwig wants to meet him in the gym tomorrow. Okay?" Antonio said.

"This had better work, bastard." Lovino said, handing the Spaniard the note.

"Just trust me, Lovi." Antonio said, holding one hand up and slapping the other over his heart.

Lovino turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait a minute, Lovi!"

"_What_?" Lovino growled.

Antonio pushed Lovino gently against the wall, leaning into a passionate, open-mouthed kiss.

Well, passionate on _Antonio's_ end anyways. He pulled away, Lovino wiping his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" Lovino cried.

"That was our first kiss as a couple, Lovi. Better get used to it. I _am_ your boyfriend now..." Antonio said, heading toward the soccer field.

"Bastard!" Lovino screamed after him.

"Love you too!"

* * *

><p>"What took you so long, Fratello?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head.<p>

"The tomato bastard got the potato bastard and they wanted to talk to me about the letter."

"He got my letter!" Feliciano cried happily.

"Yeah. He wants you to meet him in the gym tomorrow." Lovino said.

"I'll go! We have to go early! I can't wait to know if he likes me too!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tonio. You're back? You talked to Lovino like you needed to?" Ludwig asked.<p>

"Yeah. Hey, I found this love letter in your locker."

"Did you read it?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I got curious."

"That's cool. What's it say?"

"Read it for yourself!" Antonio said, thrusting the letter into his hands. "They wanna meet you in the gym tomorrow morning."

"Uh...alright."

* * *

><p>"Did anything else happen between you and Toni, Fratello?" Feliciano pried, laying on his brother's bed.<p>

"He's my boyfriend now..." Lovino muttered.

"What did you say, Fratello?"

"Isaidhe'smyboyfriendnow..." Lovino said quickly.

"What?"

"He's my damn _boyfriend_ now!" Lovino cried. Feliciano gasped.

"He asked you out? And you _agreed_?" he asked. Lovino nodded slowly. He couldn't tell him how it _really_ happened.

"Are you happy?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm not the right person to ask. Ask the tomato bastard." Lovino said dismissively.

"Do you think Ludwig likes me too?" Feliciano sighed.

"I don't fucking know! Just wait until tomorrow, and don't wake me up too early either!"

* * *

><p>The next day was like Christmas to Feliciano. He hurriedly washed up, put his clothes on, and ate a quick breakfast, while Lovino took his good, sweet time. Really, he was just dreading seeing his new <em>boyfriend<em> at school.

"Come on, Fratello! We're wasting time!"

"Hold on to your dick, Feliciano! Shit! He's not going to leave!"

"Bye, Nonno!" Feliciano cried, dragging a griping Lovino out the door.

* * *

><p>Lovino looked inside the gym, spotting the German's slick blond hair. "He's in there, Feliciano, so you didn't have to rush me like that."<p>

"I'm so nervous! Will you wait out here for me?" Feliciano asked shakily.

"Get your dumb ass in there!" Lovino screamed, pushing Feliciano inside the gym. He sighed, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, hands found his waist, and Lovino nearly jumped out of his skin.

"The _fuck_, Antonio!"

"_Lo siento, mi amor!_ Did I scare you?" Antonio asked sweetly.

"Yeah, kinda, dicknugget."

"Oh, Lovi. You have such a filthy mouth." He turned Lovino to face him, planting a kiss on his lips. "There. Does that make you less scared?"

"A little..Whatever, let's just see if your fucking plan works, or I'm kicking your ass up and down these hallways." Lovino groaned, popping his head inside. Antonio leaned around him to peer inside.

* * *

><p>"Uhm...Lud-Ludwig?"<p>

Ludwig turned around, a large bundle of red roses in his arms. "Oh, Feliciano. Hey. Er, these are for you." Feliciano took the bouquet, burying his nose in it.

"They smell lovely...Thank you."

"Uhm...I got your letter..." Ludwig said.

"Oh? Really?"

"Er...don't worry about anything, okay? I'm...kind of new at this..."

"It's okay if you don't like me, Ludwig. It's okay if the flowers are to dull the blow of your rejection..." Feliciano said, hanging his head.

"Actually, Feliciano, red roses where I'm from are a declaration of love..." Ludwig said, scratching his head.

"So, you mean...?"

"Yeah...I-er...what I'm trying to say is...uhm..." Ludwig bit his lip, blushing adorably. "_I-Ich liebe dich_..."

Feliciano shook his head. "I don't know what that means, Ludwig. Was that German?"

Ludwig sighed, pulling the clueless boy into a tight embrace. "I _love_ you, Feliciano!" Feliciano gasped.

"Y-you do?"

"I have for a while. I just never knew how to tell you...I never knew that you liked me too."

"Well, _everyone else_ did." Feliciano said.

"I'm a little oblivious to love..."

"It's okay..." Feliciano blushed, hiding his face in the flowers. "Can you say it again? In German? Can you tell me again?"

Ludwig cupped Feliciano's face in his hands, pressing his forehead to his. "_Ich liebe dich_..." He punctuated it with a kiss to the boy's lips. "_Ich liebe dich, _Feliciano Vargas..."

"_Ti amo..._"

* * *

><p>"I guess I've got to hand it to you, bastard. Your plan totally worked." Lovino said, shrugging his shoulders.<p>

"I know what I'm doing, Lovi! I'm Spanish! Passion is my middle name!" Antonio bragged. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Well, actually my middle name is Ramon, but that's another story."

"Uh...thank you." Lovino said shyly.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for helping my brother. Thanks to you, he's much happier." Antonio smiled.

"Don't thank me, Lovi. I think it's cute that Feliciano has such a caring big brother that would do anything to see him happy."

"So, that's it?" Lovino asked.

"What's it?"

"That was the quickest 'relationship' I've ever been in. Kind of disappointing, really. Well, it was good, tomato bastard." Lovino sniffled.

Antonio frowned. "Lovi, are you _crying_?"

"Fuck you!" Lovino sobbed. "I don't _cry_! Crying is for girls and pussies like you!"

"Lovi, did you think that I was just messing with you and that I'd tell you 'just kidding!' after helping Feliciano get with Ludwig? Did you really think I'd leave you like that?"

"_Leave _me? Ha! What's to leave? You haven't even been 'in love' with me for twenty-four hours yet!" Lovino said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"You're wrong, Lovi." Antonio said. "I've loved you since I saw you in middle school. Sure, I was always a year higher than you, but I've only had eyes for _you_, Lovino."

Lovino turned around. "What?"

"Do you know how many oppurtunities I've had to date other people? I've turned each and every one of them down because they weren't _you_. I've watched my friends fall in love; Gil has Roderich now and Francis has been dating Matthew since first year. I've been set up by my friends, desperate to see me with someone, so I wasn't the third wheel on their dates. Miserably, I went on dates with these people, knowing in my mind that they'd_ never_ amount to _you_, Lovi!"

"You..."

"I've only wanted _you_. That's why I got so happy when I thought you'd left me that letter! I thought my dream was finally coming true, and that I'd be happy with the one who stole my heart so many years ago. But, then, you said that you'd made a mistake, and that the letter wasn't for me. I was crushed, but I wasn't going to let that deter me. That's why I asked you to be my boyfriend that way. And now that I have you, and I helped you, you _honestly_ think I'm going to let you go _that_ easily?" Antonio asked, pressing Lovino to his chest, arms around his waist.

"I...I don't..." Lovino stammered.

"I'd be the_ stupidest_ man on the planet if I let the one I love slip away from me _that_ easily. I _love_ you, Lovino Vargas, and I'm not letting you go."

"My...brother has his happy ending." Lovino said, burying his face in Antonio's shirt.

"And now you will too. I want to have a happy ending with you, Lovi." Antonio said.

"Your cologne smells nice..."

"You're avoiding it, _mi amor_." Antonio giggled. "Can _we_ have a happy ending _together_?

"Where'd you get this shirt?" Lovino asked. Antonio sighed.

"Defiant to the end..."

"I'm teasing, stupid bastard. Of course we can have a happy ending together." Antonio's face lit up, eyes sparkling.

"Can we start over?"

"What do you want? For me to leave a letter in your locker?" Lovino asked.

"No, since that's technically not how it started. I want to redo our first kiss." Antonio purred. Lovino's head snapped up.

"Oh?" he cried.

"What?" asked the Spaniard.

"Your eyes are green?" Lovino asked cluelessly. Antonio smiled.

"They always have been." he replied. "Are we going to kiss or not?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Lovino gripped Antonio's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Oh! What lovely weather we're having today!" Antonio said playfully. Lovino's lips formed a tight line. "Just kidding, Lovi. Two can play at the clueless game." Lovino shook his head.

"Shut up and kiss me, you bastard."

"Gladly."

And there, in that hallway, Lovino jammed his lips against Antonio's in the sweetest gesture he'd ever give or recieve.

First love's kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love this! I hope you guys like this too!**

**LonelyHearts2008**


End file.
